


The Grass Is Always Greener On The Other Side

by RainedMirror



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I swear, Parallels, these two need more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainedMirror/pseuds/RainedMirror
Summary: ‘Superpowers’ are just ‘Talents’ given another name.





	The Grass Is Always Greener On The Other Side

_ ‘Superpowers’ are just ‘Talents’ given another name. Either way, normal people will always wish for this. For something they don’t have. _

Sayo knew this. Tossing and turning on her bed, she was however, kept awake by her thoughts instead. 

Her relationship with Hina may have gotten better, but that doesn’t get rid of her inferiority complex. No, it made it harder, but she made that promise to Hina. And if there is one thing that Sayo did, it was to keep her word. And so, she tried her best, to shove and swallow down the inferiority complex, and all the bitterness and resentment that come out of that. 

And so, she works hard, in everything. Studies, guitar, baking, everything she has tried and dropped. That one time she played tennis against Okusawa-san, made her wonder why she even dropped it in the first place. She knew, of course. It was because Hina did it better, through no fault on Hina’s part. She just did it better, even when Sayo herself started first.

It wounded up being a competition. People just kept comparing, Sayo just kept going.

‘Hey, Hina is really good, isn’t she? I can’t believe she just joined us recently! She really is your sister, huh?’

‘Good job, Hina! You’re a natural! You were kind of like Sayo!’

‘Sayo… Why can’t you be more like Hina? You were just as talented when you started…’

_ I have to do better. _

That was all that was told to her. She couldn’t do better. Sure, she could always keep improving, but she could never do better. In fact, people insinuated that she dragged Hina down. And so she gave up everything she loved, so that Hina could shine where she couldn’t.

‘Sayo, why did you choose to quit? You were doing quite well…’

‘Is it because…? Ah, never mind...’

And in doing so, she sucked up the loneliness that came as a result. Destabilized that once good relationship with her own twin. The one who had been with her thick and thin.

_ This is my fault. _

And here she was, mending the cracks of the wedge she drove in herself. She let those get to her, she let everything get to her, as much as she prided herself being stoic. So here she was, trying to fill in the cracks, trying to make things better for Hina. However, there was always a thought in her mind.

_ If I were like Hina, if I had that much natural talent as her, will we be closer instead? _

_ \----- _

_ ‘Superpowers’ is ‘Talent’ given another name. Either way, those who have it don’t want it. Ironic, isn’t it? _

Hina knew this. Tossing and turning on her bed, she was however, kept awake by her thoughts instead. 

Her relationship with Onee-chan may have gotten better, but that doesn’t get rid of the gap between her and Onee-chan. But Onee-chan made that promise to Hina. And if there is one thing that Onee-chan did, it was to keep her word. And if there was one thing Hina always accidentally did better than her Onee-chan, it was everything. But not this time.

And so, seeing her try so hard to mend their relationship, only made Hina want to try as well. But instead it only served to push her dear Onee-chan away. And that only made her try harder. 

It was never meant to be a competition. People just kept comparing. Sayo kept running, and thus Hina did the only thing she knew how to do: She kept chasing.

‘Hey, Hina is really good, isn’t she? I can’t believe she just joined us recently! She really is your sister, huh, Sayo?’

‘Good job, Hina! You’re a natural! You were kind of like Sayo!’

‘Sayo… Why can’t you be more like Hina? You were just as talented when you started…’

_ I was always better. _

That was all that was told to her. She was always the better twin. She was always the favoured twin. Maybe that… Hina realised, was how Sayo wound up in the cold. Everyone was warm to her instead, and she in turn stole all of Onee-chan’s warmth. So she gave up everything she loved, so that maybe Onee-chan could understand warmth again.

‘Hina, why did you choose to quit? Is it no longer boppin’…’

‘Is it because…? Ah, never mind...’

And in doing so, she sucked up the loneliness that came as a result. Destabilized that once good relationship with her own twin. The one who had been with her thick and thin.

_ This is my fault. _

And here she was, mending the cracks of the wedge she drove in herself. She let those get to her, dampened her sunny personality and unique outlook. So here she was, trying to fill in the gaps, trying to make things better for her dear Onee-chan again. However, there was always a thought in her mind.

_ If I were like Onee-chan, if I was as normal as her, will we be closer instead? _

_ \----- _

_ ‘Superpowers’ are just ‘Talents’ given another name. Either way, normal people will always wish for this. For something they don’t have. Either way, those who have it don’t want it. Ironic, isn’t it? _

_ \----- _

Between the walls of the two bedrooms, two sisters never realized how similar they were to each other.


End file.
